Under the Table
by patricia51
Summary: Someone is teasing Sonny and she can't do a thing about it. But that situation can change. Follow up to my stories "Dating Eric" and "Check It Out". Femslash.


Under the Table by patricia51

(Follow up to my stories "Dating Eric" and "Check It Out". Someone is teasing Sonny and she can't do a thing about it. But that situation can change.)

The first touch nearly made Sonny Munroe leap up from the table. That would have been embarrassing as the entire cast of "So Random" was seated around the table, discussing the skits for the next show. She tired to regain her composure, meanwhile darting looks around the table to see if anyone had noticed her acting startled.

No one seemed to be staring at her. So maybe she had hid her surprise. But after all, who wouldn't jump when a set of bare toes followed by the side of the foot attached to those toes rubbed against Sonny's equally bare leg just above her sock?

No one seemed to have a smirk or a smile or any kind of expression on their face that would make Sonny think they were the perpetrator. She had her suspicions. After all she only had a history, although a secret one so far, of a romantic relationship with one of the cast members sitting at the table. Or any where else in the building since Chad Dylan Cooper was out of town plugging his latest movie.

The conversation had never stopped and the Wisconsin girl strove to catch up with it and put in her two cents worth. She had just about grasped where the discussion had gone when the mysterious foot brushed her again. This time it lingered on the side of her calf, sliding up and down. A shiver ran up Sonny's leg, transmitted to the rest of her body as the smooth visitor became bolder in its caress, moving up to her knee.

Sonny was so wrapped up in the wiggle of a big toe against the lowest part of her thigh that she had to blink when she realized the other four people at the table were staring at her, apparently expecting her to make some comment. No, make that THREE people and one wicked, evil, teasing Imp. An Imp whose foot made a final stretch up along her inner thigh and then disappeared.

"Errr, ah, what did you say?" stammered Sonny. Most of her mind was still under the table except for the very small rational part that was occupied with wondering how in the world that Imp had managed to reach that far without the effort showing above the table or on the perfectly bland face looking at her, There wasn't even the slightest twinkle in the green eyes that met her own so calmly.

"What do you think of that idea?" repeated the speaker. "Would it make a good skit?"

"Come on Sonny," the Imp encouraged. "You've been sitting there looking like you're off in another world."

Regaining her composure, somewhat at any rate, Sonny took a deeper breath and pasted a weary smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I know I seemed distracted. Something just seems to keep creeping up on me."

"Well, that happens," admitted the first speaker, who took a look at the clock on the wall. "You're probably just tired Sonny. I know I didn't realize it was this late. Why don't we break this up and start over in the morning when we're all fresh?"

"And have our minds where they were supposed to be," added a certain someone whom Sonny mentally promised a long, slow spanking to whenever the opportunity arose.

With that the meeting broke up as everyone stretched and took their different paths out of the room amid a smattering of idle conversation, mostly between Nico and Grady about what their plans were for the upcoming weekend. Sonny hurried to the parking lot where she found her new car, well, new to her anyway, sandwiched between two big vans belonging to the studio. She unlocked the door and climbed in.

Golly, still bright day and she was in the shadows, the vans blocking out the sun. She fumbled her keys out and adjusted the mirror, catching sight of herself. My but she looked flushed she thought. A tingle ran up her body as she thought of what had just taken place inside. She laughed as she realized that her right hand had crept down between her legs to tug her skirt up slightly while the fingers on her left were brushing over the top buttons of her blouse.

Even as her hands started back to a more suitable position for driving the passenger's side door jerked open. A body plopped into the shotgun seat of the car and the door closed again all before Sonny could react. Her head turned to find those same green eyes dancing merrily beside her.

"Starting without me?"

"You..." Sonny groped for words, finally settling on her first thought, "Imp!"

"Imp?" Tawni Hart laughed. "I've been called a lot of things but I can't recall being called that."

"You should have been. You ARE a little devil."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is," said Sonny firmly.

When her Mom had finally given in to Sonny's repeated requests for a car the Wisconsin girl had dreamed of a sports car, maybe a convertible. Something low and fast and sexy, preferably fire engine red with bucket seats and a five speed floor shift. What she got was a sensible, safe, practical SUV of the two wheel drive variety. With an automatic shift on the column. Which now proved to be no impediment to the way the two "So Random" female stars slid towards each other on the bench seat.

"Got your attention didn't I?" grinned Tawni.

"You did at that," admitted Sonny. "But couldn't you have just slipped me a note or something?"

"Would have I got that kind of reaction? You nearly jumped out of your skin. And for a minute you weren't sure it was me. Or rather you thought you were sure but there was just enough doubt in your mind for you to keep looking at the others. I nearly burst holding in my laughter as you looked at everyone in turn. I could see it in your eyes "Not HIM!' and 'Not HER!' and then you would look at me and think "It's GOT to be her!" Then you d study me to try to figure out how I could be doing it."

"How did you do it? You weren't slumped down in your chair or anything like that."

Tawni grinned. "It's not easy to see but the table isn't actually round. It's oblong. I just had to wait until you sat down on one short side. Then I had to scramble to make sure I was on the other. Didn't you notice how I body-checked Nico out of that seat?"

"I did," admitted Sonny. "But it's not like I thought you had something like what just happened in mind."

"You liked it though," challenged the blonde star.

"You think so do you?" retorted Sonny.

"Considering what you were contemplating doing when I hopped in here, yes, you enjoyed it a lot. And I doubt you were thinking about Nico when you closed your eyes and your fingers started straying."

"Tawni!" protested Sonny.

"What?" replied the unrepentant girl. "They darn sure were straying."

"Maybe so but you don't have to rub it in."

A devil danced in Tawni's green eyes. She leaned back against the passenger's door. There was a slight thudding and she lifted her left leg on to the seat, bending her knee and planting a bare foot on the seat cover. Her short skirt rode up, drawing Sonny's attention.

"Tawni!" the dark haired girl exclaimed again.

"What?" smirked her co-star.

"You're not wearing panties." Then Sonny jumped again at the now familiar sensation of Tawni's foot. While her eyes had been riveted on the damp blonde curls between the other girl's legs Tawni had stretched out her right foot, the bottom of which was gliding up Sonny's leg. The Mid-Western girl gasped as five painted toes slipped under her own skirt, which already had also ridden up.

"No I'm not," purred Tawni. "But," Sonny jumped again as Tawni's questing foot pushed her skirt up," it seems that you are. I'm not sure why,' she added thoughtfully and Sonny moaned as toes wiggled against her. "They seem so wet. If I was you would be worried about catching a chill of some kind."  
It seemed to both girls that time slowed down and then stopped. Neither moved a muscle. But deep in the dark brown eyes that were locked with the green ones a flame started to burn. The fire rose and became uncontrollable. Then Sonny flung herself across the car.

Tawni was buried under the other girl's passionate attack. Her wrists were seized and held over her head. Her body was pinned under Sonny's. Automatically her bottom lifted as much as it could and her legs wrapped around the dark-haired girl's hips. Lips met hers. Those lips were parted and came with a tongue that opened her own mouth.

Sonny transferred the grip on Tawni's wrists to one capable hand. The free one yanked up first one skirt and then the other. A tug basically tore the white cotton panties from her body, removing any barrier between the two girls' sex. Brown curls jammed against blonde ones and nectar mingled as each girl's arousal reached a peak.

Blouse Buttons gave way and a determined hand slid inside of Tawni's lace bra, cupping the breast and pressing against the hard nipple. Sonny's hips rose and fell, driving as determinedly as her invading tongue did in the blonde's mouth. Tawni tightened the grip of her legs and punched up with her hips to meet her lover's thrusts. The California girl was completely lost in the grip of the other female on top of her. The car rocked wildly, adding to the pounding the pair was giving each other. Then Sonny's head was lifted and she cried out, a cry that was matched by the girl under her.

After they had calmed down Tawni shifted slightly, making a groan of protest even as she kissed Sonny.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting such a crick in my neck!"

Giggles filled the car. Then Sonny sat up abruptly, looking frantically out of the windows.

"What is it?" Tawni asked anxiously.

"Nothing," said a relieved Sonny. "We're still shaded safely by these two trucks. But Tawni, my gosh, it's still broad daylight and we're in the middle of the studio parking lot."

"Don't blame ME," admonished the more established star as she adjust her bra, rebuttoned her blouse and began to grope for her abandoned shoes. "You're the one who got carried away."

"Like that's not what you've been pushing me towards all afternoon long," Replied Sonny.

"Who, me?" Tawni batted her eyelashes.

Sonny laughed and kissed her friend once more as they made sure their clothes looked as presentable as they could make them. Sonny hid her torn panties under the seat.

"I better remember to get these before my Mom finds them."

"You better. She might think you've been up to something," smirked Tawni.

Sonny started the car and backed out.

"Where are we going?" asked Tawni.

"In case anyone saw you climb in I'm going to drive you over to where your car is parked since it s over at the other end of the lot." She suited her actions to her words. By the time they got there both girls had fixed their make-up and looked presentable, although Tawni made sure to keep her skirt held down when she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift," the blonde said loudly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Tawni," answered Sonny.

The next day the group was once again seated around a table discussing a proposed skit. Her attention on her suggested lines, it was Tawni's turn to nearly jump up as someone's foot rubbed against her leg. Someone seated next to her and with a perfectly innocent expression on her face that completely failed to match the gleam in her dark brown eyes.

(The End)


End file.
